User blog:XOfSpades/Lego Uni: Whats gonna happen next?!
Now everybody in LU except for the noobs are waiting for new worlds, BIG new worlds, BIG major updates that will keep us busy for the next two updates so we can walk out of there and say "WOAH WHATS THIS?!" something to keep us occupied! But ever since this: "we've decided that updates will not come out monthly, but just come out as they are finished." we have been left with little to do. Now I Know What Your Thinking: THERES LOTS TO DO IN LU! Yes but we always have that one person that ultimately gets bored with no achievements to complete, no missions worthwhile, and no areas left to explore. Those people exist: there are more of em then ya think, so: POINT IS.... WHERE ARE THE UPDATES LEGO?!?? We want the updates. We want the updates now. We want new worlds and stuff. Have you ever heard of Spiral Knights? Its an MMO that gets updates ALL THE TIME that keep EVERYBODY busy and your NEVER QUITE DONE. LEGO has lots of money. LOTS of money. Lots and lots and lots and LOOOOTS of money. You cant deny it. its true. They have billions of dollars. Why is it that SEGA, the people who made spiral knights, can afford all these many updates? THEY ARE RICH. LEGO has much more money then SEGA! Come on! Why cant LEGO give us these updates? Because most of their money goes towards regular LEGO? Correct. But they have billions more dollars in their bank accounts. Has LEGO decided they want money instead of satisfied customers? The Ugly Truth. Yeah. They have. Well it just so happens they think LU is just a single shard in the glacier that is LEGO, a small pebble in the Mountain that is LEGO, and the small burnt off bit of meat that fell off the 40 pound steak that is, LEGO. Obviously the regular LEGO sets are making more money then LU, what they DONT realize is more updates would mean more money for them. They like money. They want your money. They just dont think that Lego Universe is going to make that much money. BUT XOS, HOW CAN WE MAKE LU BETTER? Simple, play all the time, purchase gold membership, invite your friends, but dont convince them you've messed up your own life so you can play LEGO all the time, put good use into your game time, build stuff, create stuff, make blogs and websites and fan places that make them think: These imaginitive kids REALLY like Lego Universe! Maybe if we work harder on it, they will give us more money! Unfortunately for you! This means you will have to put time and work into this! But dont fret, LU is fun, thats why ya play it. I hope. So, EMBRACE IT, make it better! Why do you think there are LUP's? They are the voice of the people! The people, working on the game, not the company. You wanna be a LUP? Become a LUP! You wanna make a big great property? Do it! You wanna make a LU fan base that you and your friends can chill in while you smash all the stromlings in the world? DO IT!!! All these things you WANT to do will embrace the game! Convince LEGO LU isnt a chip off the brick of LEGO! Tell em this things a whole stud to its self! I end my lecture with this. DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT. Category:Blog posts